phoenixaceattorneyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Attorneys: Untouchable
Ace Attorneys: Untouchable (逆転裁判 蘇る逆転 Gyakuten Saiban: Yomigaeru Gyakuten, lit. Turnabout Trial: Revived Turnabout) is the first game in the Ace Attorney series. It was originally released in Japan on October 11th, 2001 as a Game Boy Advance game under the name ''Gyakuten Saiban ''(逆転裁判, lit. Turnabout Trial). Re-releases The Nintendo DS remake, ''Gyakuten Saiban: Yomigaeru Gyakuten ''was released in Japan on September 15th, 2005 with an additional case. This remake was also translated and released in the US and other countries as Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. This version uses the microphone and the touchscreen of the DS as alternatives to the button-based control methods from the original GBA game. For example, the player can select options by touching them like buttons, and the player can press witnesses or present evidence by holding Y and shouting "Objection!", "Hold it!" or "Take that!" into the microphone. The Japanese versions have dual language options in Japanese and English, and the European version has translations for multiple European languages. The game was brought to the Nintendo Wii as a downloadable title via WiiWare; its build based upon the 2006 European DS release of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. It was released in Japan on December 15, 2009, and in the US on January 11, 2010, consisting of the first four cases with Rise from the Ashes was released separately on March 16, 2010 in Japan, and on May 24, 2010 in the US. The releases cost 900 and 300 Nintendo Points respectively; for the US release, these costs were changed to 1000 and 100 Nintendo Points respectively. The game has also been ported to the iOS and was released on May 24, 2010 in the App Store with all five cases that were included in the DS edition. The game had a revamped control system, but was otherwise a straight port. The game is also featured as part of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy for the Nintendo 3DS. Episodes #''The First Turnabout'' (はじめての逆転 Hajimete no Gyakuten): In the Phoenix Wright first case as a defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, with the help of his mentor Mia Fey, defends Wright's childhood friend Larry Butz after he is accused of murdering his ex-girlfriend. #''Turnabout Sisters'' (逆転姉妹 Gyakuten Shimai): Mia Fey is murdered and her younger sister, Maya, is accused of the crime. Wright must clear her name while facing the infamous Miles Edgeworth in court. #''The Regression Turnabout'' Ethan began defending a man named Blake Vallory accuse of a murder of Thomas Clarke while facing the infamous Prosecutor Victor Galloway in court. #''Turnabout Musuesem'' Araya Wright Vivian and Maya and stumbled across a murder Museum Owner Sean O'Brien and a musueum Employee named Theodore Clinton and Ethan took his case and Defend him #''Turnabout Bombing'' A Series an Explosion occur a various Buildings resulted in the death of Joe Carson the CEO of a weapons research and development company and a man named Leon Papenbrook and Ethan took the Case #''Turnabout Biker Gang'' A Biker Gang Leader named Bill Greyson was murder and a fellow Biker named Jim Carter was arrested and accused and Wright took his case and Defend him #''Turnabout Samurai'' (逆転のトノサマン Gyakuten no Tonosaman): Wright Araya Vivian and Maya defend Will Powers, the star of a hit kid's T.V. show, on the charge of murdering the actor who played the villain. #''Turnabout Smuggling'' Victor Galloway was accused of Murdering a Police Detective named Roger Williams and Ethan began defending him against Miles Edgeworth #''Turnabout Goodbyes'' (逆転、そしてサヨナラ Gyakuten, Soshite Sayonara): Edgeworth is accused of murder and Wright finds himself defending him against the legendary prosecutor Manfred von Karma and investigating the DL-6 Incident. #''Rise from the Ashes'' (蘇る逆転 Yomigaeru Gyakuten): Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye is accused of killing police detective Bruce Goodman. Although claiming to have done it, Wright agrees to take on her case nonetheless after being asked by Lana's younger sister Ema. Was added in the DS remake and features forensic investigation techniques that use the touchscreen and microphone exclusively. Main characters * Ethan Araya a veteran Defense Attorney and one of the main playable protagonist of the game. * '''Phoenix Wright is a rookie defense attorney and one of the main playable protagonist of the game. * Mia Fey is Wright's mentor and acts as his defense counsel during The First Turnabout. Despite being murdered in Turnabout Sisters, she continues to help Wright out of tight spots via the channeling abilities of her younger sister Maya. * Maya Fey is Wright's second client and Mia's younger sister. After the events of Turnabout Sisters she becomes his defense aide. She is a spirit medium-in-training who is able to channel Mia after her death in Turnabout Sisters. * Vivian Myers was formerly the secretary of Mia Fey before becoming the Secretary Araya and Wright after the Death of Mia Fey * Miles Edgeworth is the main rival Prosecutor for most of the Wright Cases with exception of Turnabout Smuggling where he face Araya. He is also Wright's client in Turnabout Goodbyes. * Victor Galloway is the main rival Prosecutor for most of the Araya Cases and He is also Araya's Client in Turnabout Smuggling * Jason Robert is a detective in charge of the latter ten episodes. * Dick Gumshoe is the bumbling detective and partner of Roberts. *'Elizabeth Taylor' is secretary of Miles Edgeworth *'Francis Bellamy' is the secretary of Victor Galloway * Larry Butz is a childhood friend of Wright and his first client. * Winston Payne is the prosecutor in The First Turnabout. * The nameless judge presides over most of Araya and Wright's trials in the game. * Manfred von Karma is the prosecutor and antagonist in Turnabout Goodbyes. *'Ema Skye' is Wright's defense aide in Rise from the Ashes. She aspires to be a forensic investigator someday and loves forensic investigation. She introduces and explains the final case's DS-exclusive investigative techniques. Characters by episode ''The First Turnabout'' * Larry Butz (debut) * Mia Fey (debut) * The judge (debut) * Winston Payne (debut) * Phoenix Wright (debut) * Frank Sahwit (debut): a newspaper salesman and key witness * Cindy Stone (exclusive): Butz's ex-girlfriend and the victim of murder ''Turnabout Sisters'' * Mia Fey * The judge * Phoenix Wright * Bellboy (debut): a member of staff at the Gatewater Hotel * Miles Edgeworth (debut) * Maya Fey (debut) * Marvin Grossberg (debut): a veteran defense attorney who was Mia's mentor * Dick Gumshoe (debut) * April May (exclusive): a flirtatious young woman * Redd White (exclusive): head of information gathering conglomerate Bluecorp * Misty Fey (allusions): Maya and Mia's long missing mother ''The Regression Turnabout'' *Ethan Araya *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Vivian Myers *Jason Roberts *Dick Gumshone *Blake Vallory *Thomas Clarke *Jonathan Clarke *Garry MacTavish *Erin Townley ''Turnabout Muesuem'' *Sean O'Brien *Theodore Clinton *Travis Conner *Alexis McCarley Turnabout Bombing ''Turnabout Samurai'' * Miles Edgeworth * Maya Fey * Mia Fey * Dick Gumshoe * The judge * Phoenix Wright * Sal Manella (debut): the leetspeaking director of The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo * Wendy Oldbag (debut): a talkative and abrasive old security guard at Global Studios * Will Powers (debut): star of The Steel Samurai * Cody Hackins (exclusive): a young boy who is a fan of The Steel Samurai * Jack Hammer (exclusive): the victim who played the Evil Magistrate on The Steel Samurai * Penny Nichols (debut): studio assistant * Dee Vasquez (exclusive): an aloof and taciturn producer at Global Studios ''Turnabout Goodbyes'' * Larry Butz * Maya Fey * Mia Fey * The judge * Miles Edgeworth * Marvin Grossberg * Dick Gumshoe * Phoenix Wright * Lotta Hart (debut): a fiery young woman looking for the lake monster "Gourdy" * Manfred von Karma (debut) * Robert Hammond (exclusive): the victim who was the defense attorney for the DL-6 Incident * Polly (debut): a pet parrot belonging to Yanni Yogi * Yanni Yogi (exclusive): the suspect in the DL-6 Incident * Misty Fey (allusions) * Gregory Edgeworth (allusions): father to Miles Edgeworth, veteran defense attorney, and the victim in the DL-6 Incident ''Rise from the Ashes'' * The judge * Miles Edgeworth * Dick Gumshoe * Phoenix Wright * Mike Meekins (debut): a young and overly-excitable police officer * Ema Skye (début) * Damon Gant (exclusive): the extroverted district Chief of Police * Bruce Goodman (exclusive): a police detective found murdered * Jake Marshall (exclusive): a police officer obsessed with the wild west * Lana Skye (exclusive): Chief Prosecutor, Ema Skye's older sister, and the defendant * Angel Starr (exclusive): a lunch box saleswoman with two sides to her personality * Joe Darke (allusions): a deceased spree killer who was convicted for the SL-9 Incident * Neil Marshall (allusions): deceased prosecutor, Jake Marshall's younger brother, and a victim in the SL-9 Incident. Credits ''Gyakuten Saiban 1'' * Concept-Script-Direction: ** Shu Takumi (巧 舟 Takumi Shuu) * Graphics: ** Kumiko Suekane (末包 久美子 Suekane Kumiko) ** Tatsuro Iwamoto (岩元 辰郎 Iwamoto Tatsurou) * Main Programming: ** Noriyuki Ootani (大谷 規之 Ootani Noriyuki) * Programming: ** Masayoshi Endou (遠藤 正勝 Endou Masayoshi) * Music: ** Masakazu Sugimori (杉森 雅和 Sugimori Masakazu) * Sound Effects: ** Atsushi Mori (森 敦史 Mori Atsushi) * Publicity: ** Hiroshi Nakatani (中谷 洋 Nakatani Hiroshi) ** Ayumi Terada (寺田 歩未 Terada Ayumi) * Manual: ** Yumiko Uchida (内田 裕見子 Uchida Yumiko) * Producer: ** Atsushi Inaba (稲葉 敦志 Inaba Atsushi) * Executive Supervisor: ** Shinji Mikami (三上 真司 Mikami Shinji) ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (Gyakuten Saiban: Yomigaeru Gyakuten) * Planning/Script/Director: ** Shu Takumi (巧 舟 Takumi Shuu) * Planning: ** Takeshi Yamazaki (Yamazaki Takeshi) * Design: ** Kazuya Nuri (塗 和也 Nuri Kazuya) * Art: ** Yasuaki Kishimoto (Kishimoto Yasuaki) ** Tetsuya Enomoto (Enomoto Tetsuya) ** Koujirou Ogiwara (Ogiwara Koujirou) ** Hirochika Nagaki (Nagaki Hirochika) * Animation: ** Kouta Fukamachi (Fukamachi Kouta) ** Takanori Ishikawa (Ishikawa Takanori) * Graphics: ** Shuichi Muramoto (Muramoto Shuichi) ** Kiyoko Takeda (Takeda Kiyoko) ** Yasuhiro Morita (Morita Yasuhiro) ** Kouji Aoki (Aoki Kouji) ** Chie Nakajima (Nakajima Chie) ** Toshihiko Yamamoto (Yamamoto Toshihiko) * Programming: ** Fumiaki Sato (Sato Fumiaki) ** Hitoshi Sakai (Sakai Hitoshi) ** Shiro Mikata (Mikata Shiro) ** Daisuke Kaneko (Kaneko Daisuke) * Sound: ** Akemi Kimura (木村 明美 Kimura Akemi) * Localization: ** Ben Judd ** Brandon Gay ** Kaori Funakoshi * Translation: ** Bowne Global Solutions *** J. Patrick Riley *** Yuli Kim *** Steve Anderson *** Yoko Muto *** Alexander O. Smith *** Philip Soldini * Special Thanks: ** Kimio Yamazoe (Yamazoe Kimio) ** Ayatomo Tanimoto (Tanimoto Ayatomo) ** Tatsuya Yoshikawa (吉川達哉 Yoshikawa Tatsuya) ** Keiji Kubori (Kubori Keiji) ** Tomohiro Masuda (Masuda Tomohiro) ** Setsuo Yamamoto (山本 節生 Yamamoto Setsuo) ** Hideaki Katagiri (Katagiri Hideaki) ** Miho Kobayashi (Kobayashi Miho) ** Kentaro Ohira (Ohira Kentaro) ** Ryohei Koyama (Koyama Ryohei) * Producer: ** Minae Matsukawa (松川 美苗 Matsukawa Minae) * Executive Producer: ** Tatsuya Minami (三並 達也 Minami Tatsuya) Related soundtracks *''Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2 Original Soundtrack'' *''Gyakuten Saiban: Yomigaeru Gyakuten Original Soundtrack'' *''Gyakuten Saiban Meets Orchestra'' *''Gyakuten Meets Jazz Soul'' *''Gyakuten Saiban Tokubetsu Hōtei 2008'' *''Gyakuten Saiban Sound BOX'' :* There is an additional unused track in the game which can only be found inside the game's ROM. This track is not found anywhere else and can be listened to here. Box art gallery GS-GBA-boxart.jpg|''Gyakuten Saiban'' (GBA) GSYG-cover.jpg|''Gyakuten Saiban: Yomigaeru Gyakuten'' (DS) GS-PC-boxart.jpg|''Gyakuten Saiban'' (PC) AA cover art.png|''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (DS) - North American version PW AA Europe Cover.jpg|''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (DS) - European version External links * Official website (Japanese) de:Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney es:Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney fi:Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ja:逆転裁判 蘇る逆転 pt:Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney